Perfect day
by Ikariworshipper98
Summary: A beach walk on her birthday. A perfect day, waves crsahing, moon shining. sorry crappy summary. I'm not good at that. so why don't you guys read it. Pure fluff. Ikari


Perfect day

Paul's pov:

I smiled to see Dawn running towards me, it's her birth-day, so I decided to for beach with her. Her hair twirled around her waist, her eyes sparking with happiness, her soft lips stretched into a smiled as she ran to me.

I opened my arms at the same time she threw her arms around my neck. We had the move perfectly harmonized.

I laughed as she panted heavily "You should took your Togekiss, Troublesome"

She rolled her eyes and pressed her cheek against my chest. I felt blush covering my whole face, not that I didn't care, since there is no one is there.

She released and grasped my elbow "Let's go, let's go"

I chuckled and led her to the beach, its just a walkable distance. I heard Dawn sighing as she wrapped her arms around my waits, almost in reflex I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. I asked in a low voice "Why are you sighing?"

She sighed and replied with a smile "You know it's very peaceful, the stars which are glistening on the sky and full moon which is shining. I like it very much, Thanks Paul"

I chuckled; she looked at me, amused "You never been this happy before Paul, what's the matter?"

I smiled "Guess it" she rolled her eyes and smiled, probably knowing why I'm happy.

We were walking over the sand, surprisingly she didn't trip. I looked at her with a smirk "Wow, you didn't trip? Sure it's something, Troublesome"

She stuck her tongue out "I'm not that clumsy"

She spoke too soon; she tripped by her own feet. I laughed "Sure, sure"

She grumbled "I hate it when you're right, Paul"

I shrugged and went on; the waves are gently crashing on the shore. She giggled and skipped to the gentle waves; she unhooked her heels and skipped joyfully in the shore.

Figures. Now I knew why she tripped by her own feet. Heels.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms I stood there smiling at her.

This is something I never done, smiling, chuckling and laughing. I'm not that guy.

But now I didn't care, whenever she is happy-she is always happy even for some stupid reasons- I feel happy too.

She is my light and I never let her go. I was woken from my thoughts when she splashed the sea water "Come on Mr. Grumpy pants! Come and enjoy for a minute"

I rolled my eyes and gently wrapped my arms around her waist, from behind and rested my head on her shoulder. I felt her shiver as soon as my warmth surrounded her.

My eyes were half-closed and I murmured "I'm enjoying"

She chuckled, and said "Sure, sure" stealing my line.

I smirked. And we stared at the full moon.

She turned and said softly "Thanks Paul. For this". I leaned down and kissed her soft lips, she immediately kissed me back.

I pulled her close to mine, until our bodies are against each other, and deepened the kiss.

We pulled away, breathing heavily and our faces were flushed with cold. She smiled at me.

I gave her one of my rare smiles, and look a pokeball from my pant pocket "This is your b-day gift, Dawn"

She raised her eyebrows and took the pokeball. The pokeball is not an ordinary. It's with golden stripes.

Her eyes widened "Master ball?"

I smiled and nodded. She looked at me and asked softly "Why…?"

I shrugged and explained "My dad gave it to me before he…died. He told me to give this to someone who is special to me. And you're my special one" and I smiled at her.

She giggled "That's cheesy, you know Paul"

I said "I'll take that as a compliment"

She giggled again and asked "So what Pokémon is this?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Why don't you release"

She blushed cherry red and released. A beautiful Mitolic was released. Dawn gasped as she saw Mitolic.

Dawn looked at me and said "It's beautiful Paul, Thank you"

I was about to say something but my lips were occupied. Dawn kissed me with full of passion. I smiled inwardly and kissed her back with the same amount of passion.

She pulled away making me groan in annoyance. She giggled "This is a perfect birth-day I could ever have"

I smiled and whispered "This is a perfect day for me"

She tilted her head "Why?"

I smirked "Guess" with that I captured her lips with my own.

Yes it is a perfect day for me…

**Wow…Paul is so ooc. Guess that's what Love does that.**

**So how is this? **

**Please review. I kind of wanted to do one shot. So I did it! **

**Once again I'm saying this REVIEW! **

**Bye!**


End file.
